It Started With Three Words
by RandomUndead
Summary: Elsa snuggled closer to Anna and then both of them let sleep take over. It's really sweet how all of this passionate love making started with those three special words. (One-Shot; Incest)


It Started With Three Words

"You...are beautiful."

Elsa's hands curled into the front of Anna's shirt and pulled her in closer, closing the space between them and pressing their lips together. She pulled back, looking into Anna's eyes, letting her tongue lick her own lips as she was thinking about how amazing and sweet Anna was to her.

"Perfect," Anna whispered. "You're just so perfect."

They resumed kissing passionately again. As Elsa was pulling on Anna's shirt, trying to remove it, Anna had already achieved removing Elsa's jeans. Elsa finally removed Anna's shirt and felt her arms and legs wrap around her, hugging her close. After about ten minutes of kissing newly exposed skin and removing the others clothes, both were naked and in each others hold.

Both lovers fought the urge to smile, each developing a hunger so deep and a lust to fill. Elsa pushed her hands down Anna's toned stomach, feeling her way to her destination spot. She moved her lips to the crook of her neck and heard small whimpers coming from Anna's throat. Before Elsa could do anything else, Anna had pinned her down to the bed and kissed her way down her body.

Anna started with her perfect, round breasts, licking on one and massaging the other. After giving each breast attention, she moved down to her belly, licking and kissing around Elsa's belly button. She then moved to her inner thighs, sucking and nipping them, leaving a hickey on her inner left thigh.

"I'm yours now," Elsa lightly said. "The mark proves it."

"And I'll always be yours, Elsa"

Anna moves the tip of her fingers to Elsa's hot center and started to rub. She lightly moaned and started grinding her hips onto Anna's fingers, her moans getting louder and herself getting wetter. Anna then slid two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out. She was extremely tight and hearing Elsa moan out loud turned her on so much.

Anna knew that she was getting close and moved her head down. She started licking her folds while continuing to finger her. That sent Elsa over the edge. She screamed out her lover's name while moving her own hands to grip her breasts.

"Ohh...I'm Gonna Cum Anna, I'm Gonna Cum!"

Anna started pumping faster and started sucking hard on her clit. Elsa then let out a scream as she came hard on Anna's fingers. She licked up her juices while Elsa was coming down from her intense orgasm.

Elsa brought Anna up to give her a long, passionate kiss, ending up in her flipping Anna over and pinning her down.

"Did I surprise you?"

Anna formed a big grin on her face. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

Elsa just playfully grinned and replied, "Everything I've ever dreamed of."

Elsa dropped back down to kiss her intensely and started to lightly massage Anna's breasts. She then sucked and licked on her nipples, letting Anna lose control of the feeling of Elsa all over her. Elsa moved to kiss down her chest and stomach, while her hands remained on Anna's breasts. She kissed down her soft skin headed to the spot she knew would make Anna feel amazing.

Elsa reached her destination and slowly started to lightly rub Anna's clit. She moaned softly, wanting her to stop teasing and just give it to her.

"Please Elsa...I-I can't take it anymore! Just give me w-what I crave...PLEASE!"

Elsa was enjoying Anna's pleads and decided to tease her more, replying with, "If you want it, then you have to beg for it."

"Oh God Elsa, PLEASE, just give it to me! I want it so bad!"

Elsa looked into her eyes and replied, "Say what you want me to do to you Anna."

"C'mon Elsa, Please!"

"Please what Anna?" Elsa said while grinning.

Anna couldn't take it anymore and just yelled out, "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

That was all Elsa wanted to hear as she plunged a finger inside and started to suck hard on her clit. Anna moaned and begged for more as Elsa continued to thrust her finger deep inside of her. She stuck another finger inside and pumped harder and faster, continuing her assault on her clit with her tongue. She loved making Anna feel so good, feeling her walls tighten as she knew she was about to burst.

"Uhh...ELSA!"

Anna rode out her orgasm and Elsa licked her clean. She pulled Elsa up to her and kissed her passionately while holding her close.

After a while of loveable kissing, Elsa rested her head on Anna's chest.

"I love you Anna."

"And I love you Elsa, my dearest lover and greatest sister ever."

Elsa snuggled closer to Anna and then both of them let sleep take over. It's really sweet how all of this passionate love making started with those three special words. You are beautiful.

The End


End file.
